Sonhei que
by IsahPucca1010
Summary: Pucca desiste de Garu por causa de um sonho. Como é o sonho ? ... Leia pra saber, isso é só um resumo XD
1. Chapter 1

**Gente, isso tudo foi um sonho meu ! O I belong to you também. Mas eu achei que esse valia a pena postar cara ! Eu sonhei, qdo eu acordei, minha mãe tava abrindo a janela. Eu falei pra ela. QUE MAASSA! Ela perguntou - O QUEE ? - Eu - É ISSO VEEY!**

**husauhsauhasuhsaha**

**Ok, vamos começar ...**

...

O relógio toca...

Pucca acorda.

"Caara! Uaaau ! Que sonho maneero !" Ela coloca a mão na cabeça. "Bem estranho.. hehe..."

Ela hesita por um momento...

"Mas... Espera... _é isso..._" Ela murmura. "É ISSOOO!"

Ela começa a pular em cima da cama.

"É isso que eu vou fazer. Começando por hoje !"

Ela olha pra baixo.

"Mas não com esse "

Ela vai até seu armário. Ela vê a mesma roupa que ela usa a maioria das vezes.

"Nããã... Quero mudar um pouco meu visual."

O celular dela toca avisando uma mensagem. Ela pega o celular, é Ching.

'Pucca desce logo, aposto que ainda tah dormindo -' Ta todo mundo aqui já... bjs.'

'Ching, vem aqui urgeeente ! Preciso te falar uns breguenaits... Vem logo.'

Depois de segundos, outra mensagem.

'ok, to subindo.'

Alguém bate na porta.

"Ching ?" - Pucca.

"Euuu ?"

"EEntra!"

Ela entra.

"Noossa, o que você quer me falar de tão importante assim ?" - Ching.

"Veey, ou é eu que to pirando, ou é isso mesmo !" - Pucca.

"..."

"Eu tive um sonho, espetacular."

"Ta... e oque aconteceu ?" - Ching.

"Eu... desisti do GARU!"

Cri cri cri cri...

"eee ?" - Ching.

"¬¬' _Você nunca leva a sério meus sonhos_." - Ela murmura.

"Mas é que sempre você sonha, mas não faz o que sonhou. :S" - Ching.

"Mas esse eu vou fazer, prometo. Você vai descobrir o que aconteceu, só depois. Agora eu tenho que arranjar outro visual."

Ela volta ao armário...

Ela pega uma roupa e mostra pra Ching...

"Nooot ." - Ching.

Ela vai mostrando e mostrando..

"Meo, esquece, nós vamos ter que ver os tipos de meninos primeiro. Tem tantos aqui." - Ching.

"Hum.. Ta bom. Mesmo assim, vou colocar outra roupa." - Pucca.

"Tah, mas, sei lá... Pega uma blusa preta, uma calsa jeans e um tênis. Esses dias você comprou umas roupas legais, meio coloridas, mas tudo bem. Onde estão elas ?" - Ching;

"É meesmo, eu separei elas, no outro armário *-*" - Pucca.

Ela vai até o outro armário.

Ela pega 3 calças, uma verde, outra amarela e uma vermelha.

"Qual ?" - Pucca.

"A amarela." - Ching.

Ela pega mais roupas...

3 blusinhas... Uma preta, uma branca, e outra azul.

"... Sei lá. Pega uma outra..." - Ching.

Ela pega uma toda estampada, branca.

" Legal! Essa."

Ela pega dois tipos de tênis. Um da nike dunk, bem colorido. E outro da ecko red, só que rosa XD (EU GANHEEI ELE ONTEM *-*)

"Nike." - Ching.

Pucca coloca as roupas.

"Que tal ?" - Pucca.

"Falta mais alguma coisa... Ah, solta o cabelo..."

Pucca desprende o cabelo.

"Isso, você tem aquelas pulseiras - fio de telefone ?" - Ching.

"Ching ! Eu não quero me tornar uma restart, colorida !" - Pucca.

"Qual é ! Vai por mim, tem vários gatinhos coloridos." - Ching.

"Ta boom ! Vou pegar as pulseiras."

Ela vai lá e pega as pulseiras coloridas e coloca no braço.

"Pronto." Pucca

"Agora vamos descer !" - Ching.


	2. Chapter 2

**AHHH Pucca colorida restart ? uhsahuashsahuashusahusa**

Elas descem as escadas...

* a cena muda para a mesa deles...*

"Ow, quem que ta vindo junto com a Chi... WTF ?" - Abyo.

"O.O" - Garu.

"Eu nem acredito que a Pucca virou fã de restart agora." - Abyo. "Mesmo assim, ela ainda vai correr atras de você." - Abyo.

"Hm, é mesmo." - Garu.

"Ow, mas até que ela ficou gatinha." - Abyo.

Garu dá uma olhada para Abyo. Como um -.-'

As duas se sentam na mesa...

Segundos depois de silêncio...

"Garu, vamos comprar dois ingressos pro show do restart ?" - Abyo.

"UUUii vamos, amigão colorido ! *-*" - Garu.

"huasuhshuashusahusahas" - Garu e Abyo.

"¬¬'" - Pucca.

"Ninguém merece." - Ching.

"Ô Pucca... O que aconteceu com você manola ?" - Abyo.

"Amm, mudar de vez em quando... Sei lá... MAS EU NÃO SOU COLORIDA!" - Pucca.

"Ahaaam." - Garu e Abyo.

"É... então. O que eu ia falar mesmo... Esqueci." - Abyo.

"Da banda, inútil!" - Garu.

"Ah é... Hoje nós vamos ensaiar. Vocês não vão fazer nada hoje não né ?" - Abyo.

Pucca e Ching entre-olham.

"Não." - As duas.

"Tah, é hoje lá no estadio dos punks" - Garu.

"Por que lá ?" - Pucca.

"Ah, não achamos outro lugar." - Abyo.

"Que droga." - Ching.

"E... Pucca, os caras lá não curtem muito restart... Sei lá. Vai com outro visual cara." - Abyo.  
"Aff. Vamos ver então." - Pucca.

ás 3:00 da tarde...

Os 4 estão indo para o estádio com seus instrumentos.

Pucca colocou uma saia xadrês, para não parecer muito colorida.

Pucca e Ching estão coladas conversando com um papel na mão.

"_então... esse aqui, pode ser que sim._" - Ching conversa sussurrando com Pucca.

"_ai mas ele é muito chato =S_" - Pucca.

"_Pucca mas..._" - Ching é interrompida.

"O que as duas coloridas estão conversando tão baixinho ?" - Abyo.

Os dois entre-olham rindo.

"Não te intereça." - Ching.

"Então taaah, não esta aqui mais quem perguntou." - Abyo olha pra Garu. Depois de uns segundos, Garu vê que Abyo está o encarando. Garu faz um sinal de : que foi ?

"_vem aqui._" - Abyo.

Eles começam a coxixar, olhando pras duas.

Eles estão andando na frente...

"_você viu na perna dela ? Você viu ?_" - Abyo.

"_ Vi. Eu nem sabia que ela tinha uma tatuagem o.o_" - Garu.

"_Nem eu._" - Abyo.

Pucca olha pros dois.

"_Disfarça._" - Garu.

Eles viram pra frente.

"Cara, ela ta muito bonita assim." - Garu.

"Por que será que ela quis mudar o visual ?" - Abyo.

"Sei lá. Mas eu sei que até agora ela não tocou em mim. O que será que eu fiz de errado ?" - Garu.

"...O.o Mas você não achava ela a garota mais irritante da cidade ? Agora está se lamentando por ela não tocar em você." - Abyo.

Garu dá uma olhada assustadora para Abyo.

"Tah booom." - Abyo.

* a cena muda para elas outra vez.*

"_Ching, acho que eles estão falando de mim._" - Pucca.

"_Eu também ouvi._"

...

Chegando no Estádio.

"Olha sóóó... Os queridinhos chegaram *-*" - Um menino.

Mais uns 3 saem dos lugares que estão para ver.

"_gente, não provoquem._" - Abyo.

"AHAHA Esse é o menino que foge de meninas ?" - Um outro menino pergunta. Eles começam a rir. "Mas quem é a menina ?"

"Não sei não."

Pucca revira os olhos.

Só fica um menino lá sentado, olhando para Pucca.

Os quatro entram numa sala. A sala que eles tinham combinado de ensaiar.

"Nossa, bem que você disse em Abyo. Eles são chatos mesmo." - Pucca.

"É... Só tem um que não meche com ninguém. Acho que o nome dele é cereja." - Abyo.

"Cereja ?" - Ching.

"Apelido." - Abyo.

"Não vou com a cara dele." - Garu.

"Ué, por que ?" - Pucca.

"Porque..." - ele é cortado.

"_por que ele estava olhando pra você._" - Ching murmura para Pucca, Garu consegue ouvir. Ele faz uma cara - ¬¬'

Depois de uns minutos...

"Tah, que música vamos tocar ?" - Abyo.

"Sei lá." - Garu.

"Mas pelo amor de Deus Pucca, sem Muse hoje -' " - Ching.

"Aii ta bom." - Pucca. Ela pega sua guitarra.

Ching pega as baquetas da bateria.

Garu pega seu Baixo.

"Que dúvida. Vamos zuar um pouco." - Abyo.

"É, só pra aquecer." - Garu.

"Back in black então." - Pucca.

Eles começam...

(e a assim vai.)

"Certiiim *-*" - Pucca.

Horas depois...

Pucca e Ching estão saindo. Pucca com a guitarra nas costas.

Elas sentam na arquibancada.

Os meninos estão jogando baseball, cereja está só olhando, encostado na grade que separa a arquibancada do campo. Ele está logo a frente das meninas

"Então, onde nós paramos." - Ching. Ela pega o papel que elas estavam vendo.

"Christopher ?" - Ching.

"Não." - Pucca.

"Kim." - Ching.

"Não." - Pucca.

"Troy." - Ching. Pucca dá uma olhada monstruosa para Ching.

"¬¬' Ta... Continuando..."

Cereja dá uma virada e olha para Pucca.

"Ching isso não vai dar certo ! São todos ridículos." - Pucca.

"Quer saber ? Também acho. Chega de listas, vamos ter que ir na sorte mesmo. Quanto mais se procura, menos acha." - Ching.

"É isso mesmo." - Pucca.

Ching cutuca Pucca, para ela olhar Cereja olhando pra ela.

Ele vira pra frente.

Ching e Pucca entre-olham.

"_é o tal, Cereja ?_" - Pucca sussurra pra Ching.

"_sim._" - Ching.

"Meninas! Vamos embora !" - Abyo.

Elas se levantam e vão embora. Pucca olha pra trás. Cereja está olhando pra ela. Ele pisca pra ela. Ela vira com a boca aberta.

"_Ching, CHIING ! _" - Pucca.

"_Que fooi ?_" - Ching.

"_ele pisco pra mim, ele piscooou *-*_" - Pucca.

"_Sééério ?_" - Ching.

"_sim sim siim !_"

"*-*" - Ching.

Chegando lá onde os meninos estão.

"Mas... Então... O love is forever não é mais forever ?" - Ching.

"Heim ?" - Pucca.

"-' O seu amor eterno pelo Garu acabou ?" - Ching.

"Não sei =S Eu sei que eu desisti. Só que, se ele olha pra mim, meu coração dispara." - Pucca.

"Ahnn, então... Ainda não acabou ..." - Ching.

**Gente, se vocês quiserem ver o ator que eu me inspirei para o Cereja - Coloca HTTP - já sabe neh... entao... JUNTA TODOS OS ESPAÇOS, num pode ter espaço. é esse aqui -**

**3. bp. blogspot . com/_Ph8V052fCNE/S8SLkkp6x_I/AAAAAAAAIU0/oBV-jj8Apqs/s400/charlie_sheen_30006 .jpg **


	3. Chapter 3

**Garu ou Cereja ? =S**

**Let's see ;)**

Ao caminho da casa de Pucca, só ficam ela e Garu, pois a casa dele é na mesma direção... Depois de chegar no Goh Rong é só virar a direita e seguir seu caminho.

Os dois seguiram sileciosamente. Garu com as mão no bolso de sua calsa e pucca com os braços cruzados. Pucca nem via que só tinha sobrado ela e Garu. Estava tão distraída em seus pensamentos.

'Ele é tão lindo ! Não vejo a hora de chegar amanhã, para vê-lo de novo.

Aquele rosto perfeito, sorriso perfeito, cabelo perfeito... Tudo perfeito ! Nem sabia que encontrar uma pessoa legal era tão facil assim... Acho que o Garu nunca tinha me olhado daquele jeito que o Cereja olhou para mim, foi fantástico. Será que ele gosta de mim ?' - Pucca pensando.

Quando ela nota que está o maior silêncio, vira para seu lado esquerdo (o que Garu está.)

Ele também olha pra ela.

"Oi, nem vi que você estava ai ^^' Estava tão distraida... aqui." - Pucca.

"Não tem problema. Em quê estava pensando ?" - Garu.

"Hm... Coisas." - Pucca.

"Ah... Então agora, você esconde coisas. Você mudou Pucca." - Garu.

"Eu ? Mudei ?" - Pucca.

"Bem... A nossa rotina era meio... Diferente." - Diz ele confuso.

"... Você diz... Meu amor por você ?" - Pucca. Garu cora.

"É... Não exatamente. Não é só seu amor por mim... É que, você nem olha mais pra minha cara." - Ele olha para baixo.

"... Não sabia que você se importava comigo." - Pucca.

"amm... Sim, eu gosto de você Pucca, eu não sei o que deu em mim de te falar essas coisas, mas eu estou confuso. Sem você, parece que está faltando uma peça no quebra-cabeça." - Os dois ao mesmo tempo coram.

"Isso, é bem profundo." - Ela sorri.

"Afinal, por que você quis mudar seu visual ? Fale francamente." - Garu.

"Eu... eu tive um sonho meio louco, mas parecia tão real." - Pucca.

"Um sonho ?" - Garu diz meio confuso.

"Sim." - Pucca.

"Tá, então me conta o que aconteceu nele." - Garu.

Pucca engole um seco, como contar ao Garu que ela simplismente, desistiu dele ?

Ela hesita por um momento.

"Bem... Eu me apaixonava por outro cara." - Pucca.

Garu franze o cenho.

"Mas, isso não tem nada a ver com o meu visual." - Pucca.

"Tá... Mas, e eu no seu sonho, o que acontece comigo ?" - Garu.

"^^' , eu simplismente desisto de você." - Pucca.

Garu novamente franze o cenho, seu olhar era como se ele estivesse falando - _como se atreve ? _-

"E você , quis seguir o seu sonho ?" - Garu.

"Eu... Eu..." - Pucca diz gagueija.

"Não.. Não precisa se explicar. Você faz o que quiser." - Diz ele meio chateado. Ele olha pra frente. "Bem... Você chegou. Tchau." - Garu.

'Nossa, como ele é frio.' - Pucca pensa.

"Tchau. Beijo." - Pucca.

"_beijo._" - Ele diz bem baixinho, para não ouvir. Só que Pucca ouve.

Ele vai embora com a cabeça baixa.

'Realmente, eu não sabia que ele se importava comigo.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Voltei gnt, fiz um blog tbm =D , só da minha conta no fanfiction - isahpucca1010. blogspot. com**

**visita lá .. ;D**

"Ok, ok gente. Vamos lá." - Abyo.

Pucca e Ching estão conversando bem baixinho num canto.

"Hey, vocês não vão tocar ?" - Garu.

"Sim , nós vamos, não esquenta." - Pucca.

"Então vem ! Já vamos começar." - Abyo.

Ching revira os olhos. Pucca pega sua guitarra e ching suas baquetas.

"Qual música nós vamos tocar agora ?" - Ching.

Eles ficam pensando.

"Amm, Pucca, alguma idéia ?" - Garu.

Pucca sorri.

"Ah ... Eu estava pensando em uma agora. Johnny b. goode ?" - Pucca.

"Wow , essa música é massa !" - Abyo.

Eles começam.

Horas depois...

Pucca e Ching estão saindo para ir na quadra ...

"Ah legaal, hoje foi bem criativo... ¬¬' " - Ching.

"O que você tem ?" - Pucca.

"Não sei ..." - Ching.

"Bem o que eu sei é que o Cereja está logo ali." - Pucca.

Ching olha... As duas se sentam na arquibancada no mesmo lugar de ontem.

"E... Eu acho que ele está vindo pra cá." - Ching.

Pucca esbugalha os olhos

"O.O o que ?" - Pucca.

"É , ele está vindo pra cá mesmo." - Ching.

O coração de Pucca despara.

Cereja vai chegando cada vez mais perto...

"_Gente, vou ali, já volto._" - Cereja.

Ele pula a grade que separa a quadra da arquibancada e olha para as duas meninas.

"Oi =D" - Cereja.

Pucca e Ching sorriam e entre-olham.

"Oi." - As duas dizem juntas.

Cereja olha para trás.

"Bem... Eu ouvi vocês tocarem. Achei perfeito... Quem é o guitarrista ?" - Cereja.

Pucca cora.

"Amm, eu ^^' " - Pucca.

Ele faz uma cara bonitinha, balançando a cabeça.

Garu está saindo do quarto em que eles estavam tocando...

"Hey Garu... ammm..." - Abyo aponta para Cereja.

Garu murmura alguma coisa.

"Vamos lá chamar elas..." - Garu.

*a cena volta para as meninas*

"É.. eu já fiz alguns anos de guitarra..." - Cereja.

"Quantos ?" - Pucca.

"5 anos." - Cereja.

"mas parou por que ?" - Ching.

"Ah, eu simplesmente..." - Ele é interrompido.

"Am, Garotas, vocês vão vir ?" - Garu diz olhando para Cereja com cara feia.

"Ué cara , o que tem de errado de elas irem embora sozinhas ? Você não é pai delas !" - Cereja.

"Não enxe o saco palerma." - Garu.

"Parem vocês dois." - Pucca.

"ENFIM ! Vocês vão vir ?" - Garu.

Ching olha para Pucca.

"Outro dia a gente se fala Cereja." - Pucca.

"Como você sabe meu nome ? " - Cereja.

"Bem..." - Pucca.

"Vamos logo !" - Garu.

"Meu nome é Pucca. Vai lá no Goh Rong amanhã... Sabe onde é né ?" - Pucca.

"Sei... Eu vou lá ;)" - Ele novamente pisca para ela. Ela sorri.

Garu suspira.

Alguns minutos depois...

Só Pucca e Garu estão andando agora juntos...

"Por que você não gosta do Cereja ?" - Pucca.

"Não é questão de não gostar... É que eu não vou com a cara dele, é isso !" - Garu.

Pucca revira os olhos.

"É a mesma coisa." - Pucca.

Alguns minutos de silêncio...

"Garu... Posso te fazer uma pergunta ?" - Pucca.

"Sim." - Garu.

"Você... Bem... Você está com ciúmes de mim ?" - Pucca.

Garu engasga ... Ele cora também.

"Por que você está me perguntando isso afinal ?" - Garu.

"Bem, está na cara. O cereja vive me perseguindo..." - Pucca.

"Ai Pucca, eu só não vou com a cara dele é isso tá bom." - Garu.

"Mas por que ?" - Pucca.

"Sabe... Eu também não sei !" - Garu.

"Mas eu sei por quê!" - Pucca.

Garu revira os olhos.

"É ciúmes sim !" - Pucca.

"¬¬' É o que você pensa. Pronto ! Você chegou em casa , Tchau, amém !" - Garu.

"Tchau !" - Pucca.

'Só não entendi o tal do Amém. Mas tudo bem =S' - Pucca pensa.

**Ual, foi bem pequeno. Mas acho que passou de 1000 palavras. XD ai sim.**

**Até o próximo capitulo...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voltei - ! *-***

**isahpucca1010 . blogspot . com**

***-* visita láh povo ! -**

No almoço... Um silêncio absoluto. De repente, Pucca e Ching começam a cochichar. Garu e Abyo ficam olhando. Pucca e Ching começam a rir. Garu suspira e olha para Abyo. O celular de Pucca toca. As duas começam a rir "_é ele ?_" - Ching. Pucca toda feliz balança a cabeça como um sim.

"Vai lá..." - Ching. Ela olha pros meninos. "Nossa gente, que tenso ." - Ching. "Quem que é ?" - Abyo. "Um amigo ai." - Ching. "Amigo ... ?" - Garu. "Sim por que ?" - Ching. "Nada" - Os dois dizem juntos.

Algum tempo depois, Pucca volta mas não se senta na mesa. "Ching vem aqui." - Pucca. Ching se levanta e vai até ela.

*a cena muda para as duas meninas*

"E ai ?" - Ching. "AHH você nem imagina... Ele está vindo pra cá ! *-*" - Pucca. "OMG ! Mas... Onde vocês vão se sentar ?" - Ching. "... o.O Ué... Na nossa mesa !" - Pucca. "Mas e o..." - Ching. "Garu ? Ah, que se dane!" - Pucca. "O Cereja já está vindo ? Ou vai demorar um pouco ?" - Ching. "Diz ele que já esta chegando..." - Pucca.

Elas voltam na mesa.

"...é eu sei." - Garu. "Mas você falou com ela ?" - Abyo. "Sim !" - Garu.

"Podemos saber o assunto ?" - Ching. "Não." - Abyo. "Ah ta." - Pucca.

Cereja chega... Ching esbugalha os olhos, e Pucca também. 'Como ele é lindo !' - Pensa Pucca. Ela levanta o seu braço para chamá-lo até a mesa, ele vê e vem até a mesa. Pucca abre um espacinho ao seu lado. Ele chega até a mesa. "Oi." - Cereja. "Oi." - Pucca e Ching dizem juntas. "Senta aqui." - Pucca aponta ao seu lado. Ele se senta. Abyo e Garu estão pasmos, principalmente o Garu. Ele franze o cenho.

"O que você está fazendo aqui ?" - Garu. Pucca e Ching entre-olham. "Ué cara, como assim ?" - Cereja. "Mas... Aqui na nossa mesa ?" - Garu. "Bem..." - Cereja é interrompido. "AII, calem a boca ! Se você esta incomodado Garu, pode ir ! O Cereja é meu amigo se você não sabe u.u" - Pucca. "O.O" - Abyo.

Um momento de silêncio...

"Meninas, segunda vai ter jogo no estádio... Eu não vou jogar, mas se vocês quiserem ir. E vocês também." - Cereja diz olhando para os meninos. "Nós aceitamos sim ! Né Ching ?" - Pucca. "Sim ! Claro ! Que horas ?" - Ching. "4:30 da tarde." - Cereja.

Garu olha para Abyo.

"Você vai lá Abyo ? Ver os maricas jogar ?" - Garu. "Eu não sei, tenho que ver se não tenho coisas melhores para fazer." - Abyo. Os dois riam.

"Bem, eu só queria ser educado." - Cereja. "Mas, pelo o que eu estou vendo, vocês são dois pivetes retardados que só sabem dar palpites idiotas, pena que vocês tentam ser engraçados." - Cereja. "O.O" - Garu. "O.O" - Abyo. "olha quem vem dar lição de moral..." - Garu. "Já que vocês não aprenderam sozinhos né... Alguém tem que tentar." - Cereja.

Pucca e Ching ficam impressionadas com a paciência que ele tem com o Garu e o Abyo.

"Am... Acho que eu vou pedir pra casa... Não estou passando muito bem." - Abyo. "Eu vou ficar." - Garu. Ele fica encarando Cereja.

Cereja vira para Pucca e sorri.

*A cena muda para Pucca e Cereja andando pelas ruas de Sooga.*

"Nossa, o que tem aqueles dois ? Eles são assim sempre ?" - Cereja. "Sabe se uma coisa ? Eu também não sei. O Garu por exemplo, ele está muito estranho, ele não era assim." - Pucca.

Cereja dá uma olhadinha para ela, com um sorrisinho meio gozado.

"Você que gostava dele ?" - Cereja. "Sim ;P" - Pucca. "Hmm... Cara... Como pode, você se apaixonar por, permita-me dizer, um fracassado como aquele ?" - Cereja. "Ah... Você sabe. É todo aquele procedimento, você olha para a pessoa e..." - Os dois entre olham. "Se apaixona." - Pucca. Ele sorri.

"É verdade... Eu, me apego muito difícil. E quando eu me apaixono, sou difícil de esquecer essa pessoa entende ?" - Cereja. "Eu entendo... Eu sou assim também ^^'" - Pucca.

Alguns minutos de silêncio...

"Qual é seu nome verdadeiro ?" - Pucca. "Mateus." - Cereja.

"Cereja é um apelido ?" - Pucca. "É meu sobrenome. Mateus Cereja." - Cereja. "Bem.. =B É um nome bonito ^^ Só que... É bem difícil de achar nomes assim aqui." - Pucca. "Valeu ;P É, eu reparei. Eu não sou Coreano, nem Chinês... Eu sou Italiano. Mas isso, eu acho, que não tem nada a ver com o nome." - Cereja. "Hm... Eu sou Coreana mesmo, não sei muito da minha descendência." - Pucca.

Mais alguns minutos de silêncio. Eles se sentam em um banco.

"Você, não gosta mais desse... Garu ?" - Cereja. "Ah... Eu gosto só que.. Ultimamente, eu... Mudei um pouco sabe. Quando você enxerga melhor o mundo ridículo que você está vivendo ? Então. Só que , eu acho que eu desisti dele porque, ele nunca mostrou nenhum sentimento por mim. Eu já senti que ele é bem ciumento, só que... Eu quero um amor que dure anos, e não um amor engraçado e patético como o meu e o dele." - Pucca.

"Que troxa ¬¬' Além de ser retardado ainda corre de mulheres." - Cereja. Pucca ri.

"Bem, vamos parar de falar em mim e... Jogar pedras no Garu. Quero saber mais sobre você." - Pucca. "Vishe... Eu ? Um punk chato." - Cereja sorri olhando para Pucca. "Você não é chato. É bonitinho." - Quando ela vê que fala isso ela tampa a boca.

Ele ri. Ela sorri.

"Hm... Pelo menos falei a verdade XD" - Pucca. "Valeu... Sabe de uma coisa... Você também é uma gata." - Cereja. Pucca ri.

Eles ficam olhando um para o outro, se aproximando..

O gongo do restaurante toca.

"Ai nãão . Vou ter que ir trabalhar ^-^'" - Pucca. "Beleza então." - Cereja. "Vai amanhã, no restaurante ^^, eu arrumo uma mesa só pra mim e pra você." - Pucca. "Tah bom, eu vou sim. Xau." - Cereja. "Xau." - Pucca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voltei com mais capítulos...**

**=S**

No outro dia...

O celular da Pucca começa a tocar. Ela olha... Uma nova mensagem de Cereja.

'Ow, já to aqui em baixo ^^" - Cereja.

Ela coloca uma camisa xadrês vermelha e uma calça jeans.

Ela termina de se arrumar e desce as escadas. Pucca olha em volta e vê Cereja em uma mesa separada, ela vai até lá. Ela se senta na mesa.

"Oi" - Pucca. "Oi ^^ Seus amiguinhos ainda não chegaram." - Cereja. "Percebi." - Pucca. "Bem... O que você vai pedir ?" - Cereja. "Ah, depende, o que você quer ?" - Pucca. "Nem sei... Pode ser o que você quiser." - Cereja.

Pucca sorri.

"Ahh... Já que você insiste." - Pucca. Ela chama Dada. "Dada... Me trás 2 tijelas de ja-jang." - Pucca. Ele anota o pedido e vai até a cozinha.

"Am... Então... Novidades ?" - Pucca. "Nenhuma e você ?" - Cereja. "Também não." - Pucca.

Ching, Abyo e Garu chegam no Goh-Rong.

"Seus amiguinhos chegaram." - Cereja. Ela olha para trás para vê-los.

"É..." - Pucca.

*a cena muda para o grupo de amigos*

"Ui ui ui, olha lá a Pucca com aquele boiolinha." - Abyo.

Garu vira e olha para os dois. O seu coração é cortado por 1 milhão de facas quando ele vê Pucca brincando com Cereja.

*lá de longe - Cereja e Pucca.*

"_Pára ! Haha XD" _- Cereja. Eles começam a rir. Pucca vê que desarruma todo o cabelo de Cereja.

*a cena muda para mais perto deles*

"Nossa, seu cabelo." - Pucca. Ele tenta arrumar. "Deixa comigo." - Pucca.

Ela começa a arrumar o cabelo dele.

*a cena volta para Garu.*

-PDV de Garu-

Ela nunca fez isso em mim, nunca tentou arrumar meu cabelo. Ela nunca brincou comigo. Ela nunca escolheu uma mesa só para nós dois... Deus, o que estou pensando ? Que loucura !

-Fim do PDV-

*a cena muda para Pucca e Cereja.*

"Seu cabelo é tão macio." - Pucca.

"Valeu." - Cereja.

Os dois começam a rir. Eles olham uns nos olhos dos outros por alguns segundos.

"Eu não quero quebrar o clima mas... Seu amigo não para de olhar para nossa mesa." - Cereja.

"Hum ?" - Ela olha para Garu e ele desvia o olhar.

"Digamos que ele... Mudou um pouco." - Pucca.

"é... Mas continua sendo um banana." - Cereja.

"Ah, mas continua sendo um gatinho." - Ela diz virando para Cereja.

"¬¬' Ah ótimo." - Cereja.

"Que foi ?" - Pucca.

"Nada..." - Cereja.

"Pucca !" - Ching chama.

"Vamos lá ? Só um pouquinho, depois nós vamos para fora." - Pucca.

"Ta bem." - Cereja.

Eles chegam lá.

"Sentem aqui um pouco. Reparei que vocês já estavam saindo." - Ching.

"É." - Pucca.

Os dois se sentam na mesa. Garu dá um olhar monstruoso para Cereja.

"Ching, amanhã tem aquele jogo lá no estádio dos Punks lembra ? Você vai ?" - Pucca.

"Sim, meu pai deixou." - Ching.

"Que bom ^^" - Cereja.

"Mas, você vai chamar seus amigos chatos para se sentar com a gente ?" - Ching.

"Não. Vou ficar lá com vocês." - Diz Cereja olhando para Pucca. Ele aperta a perna de Pucca. Ela ri.

Garu aperta sua mão num punho.

'O que você pensa que está fazendo ? Eu sei o que você fez seu pervertido. Agora tire as mãos dela.' - Garu pensa friamente.

Cereja olha para ele.

"Que é muleque ? Nunca me viu na vida não ?" - Cereja.

"Cala essa boca punk retardado." - Garu.

"O que ?" - Cereja se levanta. Garu em seguida também se levanta.

"Eu disse, Cala essa boca punk retardado." - Garu.

"Gentee... _Estamos em um restaurante, não sei se cairia bem vocês dois terem uma discussão aqui dentro. Está todo mundo olhando._" - Diz Ching falando bem baixinho ao lado de Garu.

"Você acha mesmo que eu vou perder meu tempo com um babaca como esse ?" - Garu diz olhando fixamente nos olhos de Cereja.

"Você vai ver depois quem é o babaca, seu boiolinha." - Cereja.

"Depois não! AGORA ! Lá fora !" - Garu.

"A gente ! Qual é !" - Pucca diz segurando Cereja.

"Só fico aqui, porque eu tenho respeito por ela. Aposto que você não dá a mínima." - Cereja diz sentando-se

"Fica quieto seu punk medonho." - Garu também se senta.

"E você também sua gazelinha com duas marias chiquinhas na cabeça. Pelo menos eu tenho cultura !" - Cereja.

Minutos depois... Fora do Goh Rong.

Cereja e Pucca estavam conversando, atrás de uma árvore.

"Como pode você gostar de um carinha tão feio e chato ?" - Cereja.

"Ele só é chato com você. Acho que ele não vai muito com a sua cara." - Pucca.

"Ah, você acha ?" - Cereja.

Ele encosta na árvore.

"Eu... Acho que eu tenho que te contar uma coisa." - Cereja.

Pucca sorri.

"E o que é ?" - Diz ela brincando com a blusa de Cereja.

"Eu...Eu..." - Cereja gagueja.

"Você ?" - Pucca olha para ele.

"Eu gosto de você." - Cereja coloca as mãos atrás de suas costas.

"Eu também gosto de você..." - Pucca diz rindo, olhando para baixo e corando.

"mas... Eu não gosto de você dessa forma... Eu te... Amo." - Cereja.

Pucca já tinha entendido. Só queria ter certeza.

Ela se aproxima dele.

"_Eu também._" - Ela sussurra em seu ouvido.

Ele sorri, como ela sorri também.

A cena muda para Garu, ele estava saindo do restaurante, até que ele viu algo se mexendo atrás da árvore.

"Mas oque..." - Diz ele indo em direção á arvore.

Quando ele tem uma visão melhor do que é, ele vê Pucca se preparando para beijar Cereja. Garu corre até lá, o casal nem chega a tocar os lábios, Garu da um soco na cara do Cereja. Pucca solta um pequeno grito. Eles começam a lutar. Pucca não faz nada, ela estava muito assustada. Ching chega até eles e tenta separar.

"Parem !" - Ching tenta segurar Garu, mas ele empurra ela, e ela cai no chão. "Ugh." - Ching.

Cereja da um soco no estômago de Garu e Garu um chute no peito de Cereja, que faz os dois caírem.

Cereja bate a cabeça no chão e fica meio tonto. Garu chega e da um chute nele, pega sua katana e coloca na garganta de Cereja. Garu chega perto dele...

"_Você nunca mais TOQUE nessa garota você está me entendendo seu filho da PUTA !_" - Garu se levanta.

Pucca chega neles e dá um soco na cara de Garu.

"Você nunca demonstrou NADA, mas NA-DA por mim. E só agora que eu encontro alguém que me ama de VERDADE, você estraga tudo ! Você é um FRACO ! Um LOSER ! Nunca mais se meta na minha vida seu desgraçado !" - Pucca.

Ela volta para o Goh Rong segurando sua mão que estava doendo de socar Garu. Ele fica olhando Pucca ir, com a mão na cara, onde Pucca tinha socado. Cereja estava no chão, sua cara estava sangrando, seu olho esquerdo estava roxo.

_I can't sleep / Eu não consigo dormir_

_I can't speak to you / Eu não consigo conversar com você_

_I can't sleep / Eu não consigo dormir_

Garu estava deitado na sua cama chorando rios. Ele sofria...

Ele não sabia o que era ter ciúmes de alguém, principalmente de Pucca. Não parecia nem um pouco, mas Garu tinha sim sentimentos. Ele sentia amor por Pucca.

Pucca também, estava chorando muito. Ela estava numa decisão muito difícil. Agora Garu a amava ? Cereja agora a odeia por tudo que aconteceu ? Ela tentava e tentava ligar para Cereja, mas ele não atendia.

'Será que ele está bem ?' - Ela pensou.

Cereja estava olhando para o teto. Ele olhava para o celular, via que Pucca estava querendo falar com ele, mas ele não queria falar com ela depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ele perdeu para Garu. Ficou lá no chão, nem foi falar com ela, ela devia estar brava com ele... Era isso que ele pensava.

No outro dia...

Era o dia de ir no estádio dos Punks. Garu ia para lá, mas ninguém podia ver ele. Ele tomou banho, trocou de roupa, colocou sua katana nas costas e foi.

Cereja colocou seu soco inglês na mão, colocou seu canivete no bolso e foi.

Pucca se arrumou, e foi.

No Estádio...

Cereja estava com seus amigos. Pucca acaba de chegar, ele corre até ela. Ele estava muito machucado, o corte que tinha feito no rosto estava costurado. Pucca chega até ele e o abraça.

"Me desculpe por ontem." - Cereja diz colocando seus braços ao redor de Pucca.

"O Garu é um idiota." - Pucca.

Garu tinha acabado de chegar, ele chegou escondido, começou a vigiar Pucca e Cereja.

Cereja pega na mão de Pucca e leva ela para sentar na arquibancada.

"Vou ali comprar um refrigerante." - Pucca diz para Cereja.

Ela chega na cantina.. Garu chega atrás dela.

"Oi." - Garu.

Ela olha para ele, leva um susto e fica vermelha.

"O que você está fazendo aqui ?" - Pucca.

"Eu não confio nele." - Garu.

"Eu não estou pagando para ser vigiada." - Pucca diz virando para outro lado.

"Mas eu me preocupo com você." - Ele sussurra isso na orelha dela.

Ela olha para ele.

"Como eu posso ter certeza disso ?" - Pucca.

"Não precisa." - Garu.

Ela sorri.

"Por favor... Fique comigo... Vamos embora daqui..." - Garu.

Ela olha para a arquibancada. Cereja estava com seus amigos, rindo a beça. Ela vira para Garu.

"Eu... Eu..." - Ela gagueija.

"Por favor... ?" - Garu diz chegando mais perto de Pucca.

Eles estavam chegando cada vez mais perto... Quando eles vão se beijar...

"Eu tenho que ir." - Pucca diz indo para a arquibacada com seu refrigerante.

Garu vai lentamente atrás dela.

Pucca chega até Cereja, e Ching chega até ela.

"Pucca !" - Ching diz alegremente.

"Oii ^^" - Pucca.

Abyo estava logo atrás. Cereja chega até eles.

"Você demorou.. Onde estava ?" - Cereja pergunta para Pucca.

"Am..Tinha fila... na cantina... Era isso." - Pucca diz desviando o olhar.

"Hm.." - Cereja diz pegando na mão de Pucca.

Ela sorri e fica vermelha.

Garu senta num degrau da arquibancada, meio longe de Pucca, mas ela era visível. Os jogos começam. Cereja levanta e a leva para outro lugar, Garu os segue.

Minutos depois...

Cereja e Pucca estavam sozinhos num lugar. Garu estava olhando de longe.

"Enfim... a sós.." - Cereja.

Pucca sorri. Ela sabia que eles não estavam sozinhos, Garu estava olhando, com certeza. Cereja agarra Pucca e a beija. Pucca leva um susto com isso. Garu range os dentes. Algumas pessoas entram na frente de Garu, o fazendo perder a visão de Cereja e Pucca.

Alguns instantes depois... Garu consegue olhar para o mesmo local, mas Pucca e Cereja não estavam mais lá.

"Mas o q-" - Garu rapidamente olha para a arquibancada, onde eles estavam anteriormente, mas eles não estavam lá.

Garu corre até o local em que Pucca e Cereja se beijaram. Ele começa desesperadamente a procurá-los. Ele estava muito preocupado. Ele ouve um grito, mas na mesma hora um time marca um gol e todos começam a gritar. Garu corre sem direção, ele foi até onde os gritos podiam ser ouvidos. Ele vê Pucca sendo levada por alguns rapazes. Garu corre até lá... De repente, um grupo de meninos da mesma idade de Cereja correm até Garu e começam a bater nele. Garu ouve seu nome sendo chamado. A voz era de Pucca. Garu não consegue sair do lugar onde estava sendo espancado.

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane / Voe o oceano num avião prateado_

_See the jungle when it's wet with rain / Veja a selva quando está molhada pela chuva_

_Just remember 'til you're home again / Apenas se lembre: até estar em casa novamente_

_You belong to me / Você me pertence_

Pucca foi trancada dentro de um quarto, cheio de meninos, Cereja não estava lá. Ela chora muito, grita pelo nome de Garu.

'Onde ele está ?' - Pucca pensa desesperadamente.

Os meninos avançam nela.

Garu não conseguia conter todos aqueles meninos. Mas ele consegue sair, ele corre até o lugar onde ele viu Pucca sendo levada. Ele ouve muitos gritos, ele corre até esses gritos, de repente vê um quarto, onde tinham muitos rapazes na porta. Ele pega sua katana e corre até lá.

"O QUE TEM AÍ DENTRO ?" - Garu.

"É ele !" - Cereja grita.

Os rapazes pegam seus canivetes. Garu corre até eles e sai cortando tudo o que vê, ele também é cortado, de repente leva um corte profundo na barriga, e ele solta um grito.

Pucca o ouve.

"GARU!" - Pucca.

Ele a ouve. Grita seu nome também. Ele ainda continua, até que ele chega na porta e a arrebenta em mil pedaços. Vê Pucca semi-nua numa cama, coberta de meninos em volta. Garu acaba com todos, mas estava sangrando muito. Ele pega Pucca, ela o abraça fortemente. Ele não aguenta e cai na cama junto de Pucca. Ele solta um grito.

"Garu ! Vamos logo ! Eles estão vindo !" - Pucca.

"Pucca, suma daqui ! Vá logo ! Me deixe aqui... Não quero que você sofra." - Garu.

Ela chora muito.

"Não..." - Ela diz chorando.

Cereja chega até os dois. Quando ele se prepara para esfaquiar Garu... Pucca rapidamente pega a katana que estava nas mãos de Garu e acerta Cereja em cheio na barriga, que cai para trás. Pucca chora muito. Ela solta a katana e desmaia.

Pucca acorda... estava no mesmo quarto. Garu estava ao seu lado. Cereja não estava mais no chão. Ela olha novamente para Garu, ele acorda e olha para Pucca.

Eles vão para casa juntos, Pucca vai segurando um braço de Garu, ele estava muito fraco. Eles chegam na casa de Garu. Garu deita na cama.

"Eu vou pegar curativos." - Pucca.

Alguns minutos depois...

Pucca chega até Garu e faz os curativos nele. Ela dá pontos nos cortes de Garu... Quando tudo fica pronto ela deita ao lado de Garu.

"Eles fizeram alguma coisa com você ?" - Garu diz roucamente.

"...Não. Me desculpe por... Não acreditar em você..." - Pucca.

Ele sorri e pega na mão dela.

"Mas nós conseguimos..." - Garu.

Pucca sorri.

"Você é muito linda para ficar nos braços de qualquer um." - Garu.

Ela ri.

"Você não é qualquer um não é mesmo ?" - Ela diz brincando.

Ele ri.

"Eu... Eu acho que não." - Garu.

Pucca encosta a cabeça a cabeça no peito de Garu.

"Eu te amo." - Pucca.

"Eu muito mais." - Garu diz beijando a bochecha de Pucca.

Ela fica mais feliz do que nunca. Ela dá um grande beijo nos lábios dele. Ele começa a chorar.

"Que foi ?" - Pucca pergunta.

"Eu sempre te amei muito... Mas nunca tive a coragem de mostrar isso." - Garu.

"Oun bebê..." - Pucca diz abraçando cada vez mais Garu.

"Me desculpe..." - Garu.

"Não precisa se desculpar..." - Pucca.

Ele olha para baixo.

"Hey..." - Ela sussurra para ele, ele olha para ela e eles se beijam.

"Você é só minha..." - Garu.


End file.
